


【藕饼】枯木逢春（三）

by YeChen777



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 哪吒之魔童降世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeChen777/pseuds/YeChen777
Relationships: 藕饼
Kudos: 6





	【藕饼】枯木逢春（三）

（三）

敖丙独自坐在床上头疼了一会儿，发现头疼的原因是因为有人在旁吵架。但大脑之中的金石之声与冰裂之声依然挥之不去，由于他进入的是烛阴的精神领域，强行用真龙之力硬生生撑开那片领域时，耗费了他不少的精力才得以脱困，不然还不知道什么时候可以从那里出来。  
没想到当年在影渊掉入的迷障是烛阴专门为他而设的，多年来挣扎在妖族与天庭之间的夹缝中生存，有口难言，加上五百年都没炼化的烛阴命珠，最终还是躲不开心魔吗？  
敖丙苦笑了一下，稍稍平息了一下自己的情绪，这才从嘈杂之音中渐渐恢复了自己的听觉，他抬头看去，果然看到哪吒和敖芜两人在旁边吵架了。  
应该说是敖芜单方面耍性子。  
他悄悄掐了一个敛去自己声息的法诀。  
“反正也就几个月了，你就不能先给我？”两人好像都没发现敖丙醒了，敖芜这一句，似乎是吵架刚吵到中途，敖丙不知道她在争什么，干脆没吭声，静观其变。  
哪吒盘腿端坐在莲台上，双目虽然紧闭，但想来也已经被吵得从定中醒来了，他不吭声，只是眉头紧锁，一副心事重重的模样：“如果你没有强提内力劈那一刀，我现在就给你了。”  
“啧，还不是怪我父王，那猴子来了就把我扔进他寝殿了，里三层外三层封了成了个王八，就是不肯让我出来！”敖芜大概是仗着敖丙没醒，当着哪吒的面把锅甩到了敖丙头上。  
敖丙沉默了一下，心想，好样的，果然是平时太宠了，都学会背后颠倒黑白了！  
人在家中坐，锅从天上来啊。  
“孙悟空来强夺定海神针，有你什么事？敖丙本就不是他的对手，更别说是你了，一根手指头都能捏死你。”哪吒睁开眼，露出一双金色的神目，语气凉凉，毫不留情地撕开了敖芜的谎言，“你父王担心你，才把你关起来，你非要跑出来闹腾，而且我说的也不是你劈开寝殿的那一刀，而是去劈屏障的那一刀，经脉裂开的感觉很好受吗？你再修炼十年都补不回那一刀带来的损伤。”  
敖芜字正腔圆辩解道：“经脉我已经接回来了，又不是没断过。龙族那么长寿，我稀罕那十来年的修为？再修便是。而且定海神针也不是那孙悟空强行夺走的，而是我父王亲自送出去的！”  
哪吒听到这儿，神色一凛，身上的磅礴灵力不由外泄，险些压得敖芜喘不过气来：“你说什么？再说一遍！”  
大概是发现自己的霸道灵力外放压制住了敖芜，蓦然一收，眨眼间便收得一干二净。  
奇怪，哪吒心想。  
在敖丙昏迷不醒期间，哪吒遣了一道分身回了天庭。他和敖丙都知道，那个龟丞相其实是天庭派来监视华盖星君的，敖丙对此也心知肚明，但是从不点破，毕竟他尽职尽责，也没做出什么过于出格的事情。他遣分身回天庭，就是发现龟丞相被天兵悄悄带回了天庭问话，分身刚到天庭，正好赶上了这场问话。  
那龟丞相修为也不高，人形都不能化，只是得了天庭一些好处，活成了块活化石，这才成了天庭的走狗。在天庭上，他被一群法力无边的大能压得抬不起头来，却告知定海神针是孙悟空强行夺取，华盖星君不敌对方，才让他得逞。  
可敖芜又说那是敖丙亲自送出去的，这就跟龟丞相说的对不上了。  
不过由此看来，妖族终归会为妖族说话。  
“我也是听在雷劫下幸存下来的蟹兵说的。”敖芜悄悄观察了一下哪吒，发现他在收敛法力的同时，还把自己的怒意收回去了。  
敖丙在一旁听得提心吊胆，虽然他也知道这事迟早要被哪吒知道，但哪吒从他口中得知和从敖芜口中得知，又不太一样，于是他只好咳嗽了一声，整理好了自己的面部表情，佯装自己刚刚醒来。  
单方面和哪吒吵架的敖芜以及若有所思的哪吒同时停止了争论，齐齐往床上看去——敖丙穿着一件月白色的里衣，这还是敖芜以前上岸玩耍时，在城镇里给他买的，由于不知道自己父王的尺寸，因此买大了一些，这件有些宽松的里衣裹着敖丙略显消瘦单薄的肩膀，加上他先前耗费了大量的灵力，又受到了第二次九重雷劫的影响，此时醒来面容依然苍白憔悴，更显得他好像会被风吹跑似的，格外“弱不禁风”。  
“父王！”敖芜的反应可比哪吒快多了，她先一步扑到了床上，开始告状，“爹又欺负我！”  
好的，所谓的两面三刀敖芜这五百年可是摸索到了精索，前一脚向哪吒告敖丙的状，后脚立刻把锅扣回哪吒头上，真可所谓是“两袖清风”啊。  
慢了敖芜一步的哪吒才到床边，就被敖芜甩过来的弥天大锅糊了一整脸，关切的话到嘴边被堵了回去，脸都黑了。  
敖丙笑着摸了摸她的头，语气温柔，话却残酷：“你的刀又断了？是不是想问哪吒要？换我我也不给你。”  
“啊——”敖芜开始撒泼打滚嚎叫。  
哪吒舒了一口气，看来敖丙还是向着自己的，坐到床边，牵过他的手，查探起了他的内府：“好些了吗？”  
敖丙不吃敖芜那套一哭二闹三上吊的幼稚把戏，偏过头去对上哪吒双眼的一刹那，一个念头冒了出来。  
烛阴的事情我暂时还不能告诉他。  
敖丙一边不动声色地那么想着，一边不显山露水地牵了牵嘴角，露出一个毫无破绽的浅淡笑意：“嗯，没什么事了，再休息几天就好。”  
不太认命的敖芜发现撒泼打滚已经对敖丙没有效果了，只好爬了起来，却看到哪吒和敖丙你牵着我的手，我握着你的手，你看着我，我又看着你，对视之间无需言语便暧昧无边，浓情又蜜意。有些话不需要说出口，只需要一个眼神，对方就心知肚明了。  
敖芜打了个哆嗦，捋了捋胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩，正想要开口，对面的哪吒忽然递过来一个眼刀子，下了逐客令：“你差不多该走了吧？”  
敖芜：“……”  
她看起来很像外人吗？啊！！！  
“那你先把刀给我！”敖芜不甘示弱，手一摊，无赖极了，话题又再次峰回路转，回到了她的那把刀上。  
“你要是再提一个刀字，我立刻关你三个月的禁闭。”不等哪吒发话，敖丙先收回目光扭头去看她，神情依然温柔极了，却笑得像个笑面虎，“说到做到。”  
“……”敖芜觉得浑身像冻住了一样，仿佛身至冰天雪地之间。  
“关完禁闭我再把你吊到南天门，吊上三天。”哪吒仗着有敖丙撑腰，说话都有了几分底气，“再给你脖子上吊块牌子，就写‘我相好是把刀’。”  
敖芜无言以对，这好像才是无赖吧？！  
“快走快走！”哪吒不耐烦地挥了挥手，“不要打扰大人的二人世界。”  
“……我二人世界你……”敖芜的话还没说完，混天绫就风卷残云般得卷起了她，一把把她扔出了寝殿外，还顺手关了门。  
哪吒手起如刀落，快得吓人，关门的瞬间就封了一道结界上去，直接把敖芜的鬼哭狼嚎锁在了门外。  
这条龙一走，哪吒再也抑制不住了，猛得把敖丙按回了床上，直接扑上去咬住了对方的嘴唇，如饥似渴地吮吻起了他的下唇，手更是不甚安分地解开里衣腰带，随手往旁边一扔，便探入衣下，抚摸过敖丙精瘦的后腰，惹来了身下之人过电般的一声哼吟。  
敖丙抬手搂住了哪吒的脖颈，将他往下拉，主动伸出舌尖舔了舔哪吒的下唇，然后如愿以偿地被含住了舌尖。  
舌尖和下唇被略微有些粗鲁的亲吻蹂躏的感觉很奇妙，敖丙不讨厌这种感觉，反而十分受用。他抬起其中一条腿，勾住了对方的后腰，两人的下身紧密贴在了一起，早已起了反应的下体在互相磨蹭之中将缠绵的情事往前推了一把，敖丙却嫌太过程太漫长而用脚后跟去蹭哪吒的后腰。  
“……别乱动。”埋首在敖丙颈间又啃又吻的哪吒被他的磨蹭惹得一肚子火，伸手隔着隔着衣物掐了一把紧实的臀肉，惹来对方一声不足餍足的细软呻吟，哪吒又凑到了已经陷入情欲之中，双眼有些迷乱的敖丙面前，低下头去亲他，含糊问道，“……我们好久没见了吧？”  
“嗯……八个月了吧？……你别乱摸……”敖丙稍稍想了想，却不料下身的亵裤被飞快扯去，不安分的手抚摸上他敏感的大腿根，惹来他一声轻喘。  
“八个月啊……”哪吒又低下头去，含住了暴露在外的粉嫩乳尖，手指更是长驱直入，摸索到了敖丙的花穴，感受到那花穴早就被溢出来的淫液浸得湿漉漉了，不再犹豫，直接将两根手指埋入其中。  
“嗯……”敖丙微微皱了皱眉，胸口起伏地厉害，满脸情潮让他有些意迷情乱。  
两人身上碍事的衣物早就脱得差不多了，稀稀拉拉被扔在了床下，皱成一团。敖丙身上挂着的里衣跟没穿也没什么区别，衣襟大开，雪白的胸膛暴露哪吒的视线之中，被吮吸地微微挺立的乳尖早就红成了樱桃。可是他们八个月没见，一见面便是遇到了九重天雷劫和一场意外，说不想念是假的，这会儿便饥渴地好似在沙漠行走了许久的流民，终于在不知疲倦行走了许久后得以窥见绿洲。  
敖丙这一睡就昏睡了三天，哪吒担心之余又仿佛望梅止渴，大好一个美人，只能看不能摸，被晾了三天，他哪里还忍得住？  
两人浑身上下都充斥着想要占有对方，敖丙尤其，他早就等得不耐烦了，伸手扣住哪吒的后颈，腰一使力，轻轻松松就翻身把人制在自己身下。  
没想到刚才还软得跟一摊水似的敖丙突然会反客为主，哪吒来不及反应，就见敖丙双腿大开，早已抬头的性器前段挂着浊白的龙精，扶着他粗硬的性器径直坐了下去。  
湿淋淋的花穴还尚未被完全扩张开，却极其饥渴地一咽到底。敖丙其实没想全部坐下去，但才吃下去一半自己的腿根打颤，一个打滑，全数没入，不偏不倚正好顶到了他体内要命的一点。  
疼痛和爽利的快感蔓延，敖丙不知是痛还是爽得倒抽了一口气，控制不住仰起了头，露出一截满是吻痕的脖颈。  
倒抽气的还有哪吒，那要命又缠人的花穴紧紧缚住了他的性器，激得他差点当场缴械，甬道的褶皱被全数撑开，明明就已经吃到底了，花穴还贪婪地想要再咽进去多一点。  
硬是扯回了些许理智的哪吒翻身坐起，搂住敖丙不住下滑的腰，亲上他骨骼分明的锁骨。  
“呼，又乱来……”哪吒扣紧了敖丙的腰，不敢乱动，生怕他还疼，右手划过他光洁细腻的背，引来了敖丙一阵战栗。  
疼痛很快就过去了，敖丙低下头，小心把腿勾到了哪吒的腰上，撒娇似的揽过他的肩膀，额头抵着他的额头，细长的睫毛蝶翼似的微微颤抖，他的语气绵软，像一汪春水，直入哪吒的心坎：“我很想你……”  
“我也是……”哪吒撩开了他面前细长的发丝，看着他的眼睛说道。  
得了回应的敖丙低头，欲擒故纵般地亲上哪吒的嘴唇，下一刻便被对方叼住了下唇吮吸。  
敖丙一面同哪吒亲吻，一面扭动起自己还有些虚软的腰来，一上一下抛动了起来，雪白还泛着粉的臀部仿佛食髓知味般地吞咽起那粗长的性器来，时不时擦过敏感点，在与哪吒亲吻的间歇里，时不时溢出一两声娇软的低吟来。  
结果敖丙自己还没动上几下，就被哪吒一捞，翻身又制在身下，伴随着下身重重一顶，性器冲开内里的褶皱，不留情面地顶上了敏感点。敖丙的手蓦然一紧，在哪吒肩上留下了一道抓痕，立刻因突如其来的快感露出了泫然欲泣的神情来。  
哪吒埋在敖丙的颈间，又含住了他的耳垂，将他的腿拉得更开，开始九深一浅地肏弄起来，还勾着他的腰，让他紧紧贴在自己身上。  
哪吒再次重重研磨上敖丙的敏感点，看着他被肏得说不出话来，甚至还有心情同他调侃：“我的小灵珠，你的灵力还没恢复呢，这种事情还是让为夫来出力的好。”  
身体已经软得无法动弹的敖丙任由哪吒将自己的腰抬高，然后被狠狠地侵犯，他不服输地勉力将呻吟吞下，眼神亮得可怕，两条腿都缠上了哪吒的腰，被如此挑衅还要挑衅回去：“嗯……那、那夫君可……可要好好……卖力……”  
果不其然看到哪吒的双眼变得更加深沉，仿佛理智断弦般地扑上来撕咬他的嘴唇，即便被压在身下的是敖丙自己，他都得意洋洋地觉得是自己赢了。


End file.
